Until Next Year
by Theatregirl7
Summary: "Here's something to hold you over until next year." She leans in and kisses him intensely, tangling her fingers in his air. After a few seconds she pulls away and laughs, waving as she climbs into the cab. Entry for 7kissestillmidnight's competition.


**Until** Next Year

Fabian paces his room, shoving his hands into his pockets. He's nervous about what he's about to do, and hasn't been able to sit still since two hours ago.

Mick throws his ball at the ceiling and rolls his eye as Fabian passes by him for the twentieth time in five minutes. He finally can't take it anymore and drops his ball.

"Fabian! Would you please stop pacing before you wear out your shoes and our floor?" Mick shouts, sitting up on his bed.

Fabian runs a hand through his hair and then sits down next to Mick, but it's not long before he starts tapping his restless feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. I mean it's not like I walk around giving **kisses**__to girls every day." He says and then mumbles, "I've actually…never kissed a girl before."

"Wait, wait, wait. You two kissed at prom!"

"Well…technically yes. But she kissed me…and I haven't been able to ask her to step out with me yet. What if she doesn't like me anymore?" Fabian replies.

"Fabian, she's crazy about you. Just man up and ask her already! The cab comes to get her in a few minutes, and then she'll be back in America for the **seven** weeks of summer! You need to make your move." Mick says urgently.

"I know. Wish me luck, mate. I'll need it." He gets up to leave the room when Mick chucks something at him.

"Those are breath mints. You might want to try them." Mick says, laughing and then continues, "I can smell your egg salad breath from here. It's _not_ pleasant."

Fabian quickly throws a handful of mints into his mouth and nods 'thanks' to Mick, before leaving the room.

He finds Nina outside of the house, standing near a pile of assorted suitcases. A tearful Amber is latching onto her and Nina is hugging her back, stroking her hair to comfort her.

"And it's so unfair! We've just started getting so close and now we'll have to be in two different countries for the whole summer! Imagine all the clothes you'll have to buy without my fashion sense to help you!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine picking clothes out on my own Amber. But I will miss you so much. We can text, call and video chat every day if you want."

"Really? You promise? Every day?" Amber sniffles, and wipes her nose as she releases Nina.

"Yes, I promise. Every day."

Fabian clears his throat and the girls turn around, noticing him for the first time. Amber gives Nina a knowing glance before saying,

"Oh! I imagine you two will want your alone time. I'll just be going then." She winks at Fabian and then heads back into the house.

Nina shuffles her feet awkwardly, as her cheeks turn a slight rosy color. Fabian can't help but think how much he loves it when she blushes.

"Umm, hi." The words leave Fabian's mouth before he can stop them and he feels like punching himself in the face. He must sound like such an idiot!

"Hey." Nina replies, biting her lip.

Fabian steps closer to her, so that they're only apart by a foot or so. "I um…I wanted to give you something. To, you know, remember me by over the summer." His palms broke out in a sweat.

"Oh." Nina looks puzzled and she blinks quickly. Her eyelashes are so long, it's a wonder to him that they don't get all caught together. Her hazel eyes stared into his **midnight** blue ones.

He slowly leans, filling the space between them. He catches her lips on his in a soft, sweet kiss. He feels a buzzing through him, and suddenly it's as if nothing else in the world matters. He's anchored to her, to this moment and he wishes it would never end.

They eventually pull away from each other, grinning from ear to ear and out of breath.

"Wow…I thought maybe after the whole prom thing…you just kind of acted like it hadn't happened. I thought…maybe you didn't like me." Nina says, stilling smiling brightly. Her cheeks turn an even deeper red.

"I was just…too shy to talk to you about it. But now that I've worked up my courage a little bit…Nina, will you go out with me?" Fabian squeezes his eyes shut as he waits for her reply.

"Of course."

The cab pulls up to the curb and Nina sighs, stepping away from Fabian. After they pile her trunks into the cab she turns to him with a sad smile.

"Here's something to hold you over until next year." She leans in and kisses him intensely, tangling her fingers in his air. After a few seconds she pulls away and laughs, waving as she climbs into the cab. "Have a good summer!"

The cab pulls away and Fabian stands there in shock, rubbing the spot where her lips had met with his.


End file.
